


Segaris Hitam

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Aku akan tetap menjadi karakter figuran yang setia meramalkan masa depan mereka... hanya dalam pikiranku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

**[Rima's POV]**

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di hadapan sebuah kanvas putih di dalam studio rumahku.

Kanvas putih yang masih bersih, kosong tanpa isi.

Tanganku, yang tepat berada di tengah kanvas sambil memegang sebuah kuas, perlahan bergerak mendekati kanvas putih tersebut. Menghapus kesucian kanvas itu dengan segaris hitam.

Tanganku terus bergerak tanpa sempat aku berpikir untuk bergerak. Ya, itulah aku saat menulis. Itulah Rima Hujan sang peramal, yang melukis tanpa menggunakan kinerja otaknya untuk menggerakkan tangan.

Seluruh kemampuan melukisku kuserahkan pada sistem gerak refleks.

Wahai sumsum tulang belakang, kupercayakan tanganku padamu.

Tanganku terus bergerak, menambah garis-garis hitam lainnya yang hampir memenuhi kanvas. Lukisanku, seperti yang kalian tahu, tidak pernah melukiskan sesuatu yang bahagia. Hampir semua lukisanku bertema kejahatan, kemurkaan, dan kebencian. Lukisan itu tidak mengekspresikan perasaanku, tidak pernah. Apa yang tanganku gambar, apa yang gerak refleksku sampaikan pada kanvas, adalah cerminan pemikiran nalarku yang terlalu panjang.

Dan sialannya, demi seluruh Dewa-dewi Yunani yang rupawan, tanganku refleks menggambar sosok dua manusia bertampang seram yang seolah meledekku.

_Daniel Yusman dan Valeria Guntur._

Otakku dapat dengan jelas mengenali kedua sosok itu. Meski bertampang lebih mirip hantu sumur sepertiku daripada manusia rupawan nan populer yang dikenal seluruh sekolah, aku tetap berhasil mengenali sosok mereka melalui gambarku yang rada abstrak.

Bagaimana bisa tidak mengenali? Jelas-jelas hanya mereka berdua yang sepanjang hari ini kupikirkan sampai membuatku nyaris gila. Melukis adalah satu-satunya cara melampiaskan kegilaan dalam otakku ini.

Daniel Yusman, cowok paling bengal sekaligus populer dan difavoriti para cewek di sekolah. Yah, walau berstatus sebagai manusia berandal yang hobi dihukum guru dan berada di kelas "buangan", Daniel adalah cowok manis nan tampan yang sangat pandai bermain piano. Harus kuakui, dan hanya akan kuakui di dalam diriku sendiri, aku menyukai cowok itu karena mendengar permainan pianonya hampir setiap hari.

Terdengar sempurna, memang. Secara umum, cowok itu tidak punya cela—ini hanya pendapat pribadiku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sukses menggambar dirinya bersosok mengerikan seperti apa yang tertera pada kanvasku adalah perasaan yang ia simpan.

 _Daniel Yusman menyukai Valeria Guntur_.

Tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia yang dapat membantah pernyataan itu.

Demi Athena dan seluruh kemenangan yang berhasil ia raih, ini menyedihkan! Walau aku tahu cowok itu tidak mungkin melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatnya, tetap saja ada setitik harapan dalam hatiku yang berkata sebaliknya. Aku ingin dilihat, ingin disayangi.

Bukan dimanfaatkan, khususnya dimanfaatkan untuk mendapat gadis itu.

Valeria Guntur, cewek kutu buku super pintar yang pandai membuat dirinya "tidak terlihat". Cewek paling ajaib dan sempurna yang pernah kulihat di muka bumi ini, sungguh. Valeria berkarakter kuat dan tangguh, sama sekali berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi kacamata bulat dan tubuhnya yang selalu dibalut seragam sekolah lengkap. Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu bahwa dia bukan cewek biasa. Dan semua juga tahu, dia adalah cewek yang pantas untuk dijadikan pacar idaman.

Daniel juga tahu.

Daniel tahu bahwa cewek itu pantas dijadikan pacar idaman, karena itulah ia menginginkannya.

Daniel tahu bahwa cewek itu sempurna, karena itulah ia menginginkannya.

Daniel tahu bahwa aku tidak sama dengan cewek itu, karena itulah ia tidak menginginkanku.

Tragis memang. Kenyataan memang kejam.

Kembali kutatap lukisan di hadapanku itu. Memang benar, saat Daniel dan Valeria bersatu nantinya, mereka akan menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek yang sama, akan menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan yang sama, dan akan menatapku dengan tatapan menghinayang sama persis dengan lukisan ini.

Aku bukan peramal, melainkan pemikir keras.

Apa yang kulihat, apa yang kuperhatikan, akan terus kuanalisis dalam otakku hingga aku berhasil menentukan "masa depan" sesuatu yang kuperhatikan itu.

Seperti Daniel, misalnya. Aku tahu cowok ini pada akhirnya akan berhasil memikat hati Valeria. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna dan bahagia di dunia, melebihi apapun.

Nantinya juga mereka akan menikah, lalu punya anak cucu yang membanggakan.

Sementara aku?

Aku akan tetap menjadi karakter figuran yang setia meramalkan masa depan mereka...

Hanya dalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Lalu saya berpikir kenapa saya bikin Rima kelihatan ngenes... walau dia emang ngenes. #eh
> 
> Tadinya nggak sedalam ini loh, rencana saya. Tadinya cuma fokus ke peramalan Rima, supaya bisa masuk Supernatural, cuma kayaknya saya gagal meramal. Saya emang bakatnya sama yang pasti-pasti aja. #jangansalahfokus
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya /o/


End file.
